La Rosa de los recuerdos
by NinaGrigori
Summary: Una rosa azul es lo que hace que Mar recuerde un poco... Mejor leer la historia que el Summary


**Los personajes son de RGB y Cris Morena Group, la historia es lo unico que me pertenece  
><strong>

**La rosa de los recuerdos**

**Mar P.O.V  
><strong>

Observaste una vez más en el día esa rosa, la rosa de tus recuerdos. No sabes porque le decís así o tal vez si pero prefieres no recordarlo, irónico ¿no?

La razón es sencilla es igual de alguna forma a vos…y a él. El color azul en una rosa es extraño, igual que vos; nunca sentiste ser una chica común, siempre había algo que te hacia marcar la diferencia para bien, o para mal. Ese color azul penetrante te producía paz, tal vez a algunos les daba dolor de cabeza, pero, a vos solo ocurría lo contrario, te curaba, otra cosa por la cual eres tan parecida a la rosa, una al lado de la otra: Cura. Es como si fuera una droga, de las buenas obvio esas que siempre surgen un buen efecto.

Decís que es azul y de los recuerdos porque aunque no lo quieras admitir desde que esa rosa había llegado a tus manos, empezabas a recordar aspectos importantes y no tan importantes en tu vida, es como si esa rosa hubiera sido sembrada solo por y para vos.  
>Su olor particular hacia que tu corazón palpitara a mil por hora –y no sabes porque- y que a tu mente lleguen recuerdos fugaces, de un chico, o no un hombre. Es conocido para vos y lo sabes, pero no tienes ni idea de donde, tal vez es solo una ilusión.<p>

Dentro de ese muro todo es a blanco y negro, colores neutros, muy poco rojo solo para dar color; pero ese tono de azul es único, lo buscaste en internet, libros antiguos, a tu parecer claro pero ninguno tenía el color de esa extraña rosa.

Te paraste en seco, un mareo, un recuerdo; otra vez esa cara y ese lunar que te parecías imaginar en cada cara de un chico pelado –pela que lindo suena para vos-, de nuevo es esa rosa la miras y recuerdas, cosas sin sentido incoherentes, tal como tu vida hasta ahora, esa rosa había empezado a llenar el vacío, pero este aun no se llenaba por completo.

Como un auto reflejo miraste la pantalla plasma, cuadrada y negra que tenias en frente, dos chicos, los dos te parecen demasiado conocidos, no sabes por qué. Uno sentís que lo conoces como el salvaje rubio que le gusta a Jazmín, y el otro, el otro simplemente era igual al de tus supuestas ilusiones, o delirios.

Maldijiste una y otra vez esa pequeña rosa azul, si ella todo sería más sencillo eso lo pensaste, pero Esperanza no parecía igual de convencida que vos, ella pensaba que eran señales de que alguien te estaba buscando, y por esa rosa debías encontrarlo. Pensaste una vez más en lo loca que estaba Hope, hablando sola o encerrándose en el spa mucho tiempo, eso solo lo sabes vos porque vos la cubrís siempre.  
>Lo que no sabias es que al otro lado una persona rogaba porque tuvieras esa rosa, para recordarlo, y amarlo solo a él.<p>

**Thiago P.O.V**

Le pediste a Johnny que encontrara unas semillas de flores, no sabes porque lo haces, pero parece un instinto que te dice que eso es lo que debes hacer, darte un descanso y dejar a Tefe al mando no era lo mejor pero era lo que vos necesitabas. También la necesitabas a ella y tal vez el hecho de que le gustaran tanto las flores como vos, te hacía pensar de que podrías volverla a encontrar, volverla a ver, y volverla a amar. No, a amar no, porque simplemente nunca la habías dejado de amar.  
>Johnny había llegado con tu pedido, y le agradeciste. Las sembraste y cuidaste de cada una durante varios días, hasta que, un pequeño capullo azul se formo, sabias que eran de sus favoritas así que le prestaste mayor atención. Pero sin quererlo un día esa flor voló. Nunca se la pudiste entregar…sin embargo ya la sentías más cerca.<br>Sacaste varias conclusiones y te alejaste cada vez más de la resistencia, no lo pretendías pero fue involuntario. De la misma manera que tu regalo para ella voló, llego hasta ti una foto de ella… con Paz, tu sobrina.  
>Lo entendiste era una señal Paz desde donde quiera que este te ayuda y sabes en ese momento que esa rosa ya está en sus manos.<p>

**Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews. Es un OS basado en la 4ta temporada**


End file.
